PLEASE DON'T GO
by Mitsu Seiju
Summary: Naruto se muda y consigue trabajo en una cafeteria. Ahí conoce a este chico de mirada penetrante. Despues de salvarlo de un aparente secuestro, la curiosidad de Naruto parece no ceder. Pero... ¿por que de repente ambas vidas se ven entrelazadas en una escandalosa aventura sobre mafias? El futuro titubea debido al pasado, pero el destino parece querer unir sus caminos. 【NARUSASU】
1. 1 Mudanza y encuentro desastroso

**Resumen completo:**

Naruto se muda a un nuevo lugar y consigue trabajo en una cafetería. Ahí conoce a este chico de mirada penetrante que le trata de manera despectiva.

Después de salvarlo de un aparente secuestro, la curiosidad de Naruto parece no ceder.  
Pero... ¿quién es él? ¿y por qué de repente ambas vidas se ven entrelazadas en una escandalosa aventura sobre mafias?

El pasado de ambos chicos vuelve para recordarles que la felicidad es relativa. Y tal como llega, puede desaparecer.

Dos agencias se encuentran de nuevo. El futuro titubea debido al pasado que los persigue, pero el destino parece decidido a unir sus caminos de una u otra forma.

 _"Nuestra misión es recuperarlo a toda costa ¿estás listo?"_

 _"Lo estoy."_

 **NaruSasu / ItaDei (Mínimo)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y al estudio Pierrot (el fandom ardería en yaoi si me pertenecieran).

No recibo ningún pago o monetización por escribir esto.  
La historia es mía y viene de mi imaginación. En todo caso, me gustaría evitar cualquier intento de plagio.

* * *

–¡No puede seeeeeeeer! ¡¿Volví a quedarme dormido?!

Tomó una tostada y le untó mantequilla, la puso en su boca mientras se ataba los zapatos y agarro su mochila antes de salir disparado hacia la puerta.

Apenas le dio tiempo de llegar al ascensor que ya estaba cerrando sus puertas y tomar un taxi. Miró la hora en su celular.

7:10 a.m.

A su jefe no le haría gracia si volvía a llegar tarde, quizá tuviera suerte y no hubiese llegado todavía. ¡Eso es, tenía que pensar positivo!

" _El cambio de horario me está matando-ttebayo"_ Pensó mientras se le escapaba un bostezo. Sentía las ojeras marcadas por desvelarse anoche, y el ruido de las bocinas de los autos sólo intensificaba su dolor de cabeza.

El ambiente matutino de Tokio no era en lo absoluto parecido a la tranquilidad de su ciudad natal. En Manhattan no era común ver a tanta gente corriendo en las mañanas, las personas solían disfrutar del día con agradables paseos y siempre podías caminar tranquilamente a tu destino al ser un lugar pequeño; pero en Tokio, aún siendo tan temprano, las calles se encontraban repletas de autos, bicicletas y personas dirigiéndose a estudiar o trabajar, todos tenían vidas apresuradas.

Naruto suspiró, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a estar en un nuevo país, sobre todo en una ciudad tan grande y con tanto movimiento... pero ya llevaba dos semanas ahí, y a pesar de ser agotador, también era emocionante a partes iguales.

" _Cuando me acostumbre verán de lo que es capaz Naruto Uzumaki, hm"._ Pensó asintiendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Ya llegamos. –El chófer le hizo notar minutos después.

–¡Gracias!

Le dio el dinero y le sonrió rápidamente antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

 _Correr tanto era bueno para la salud ¿verdad?_

El techo escarlata de una cafetería se alzaba imponente entre la multitud de cabezas que transcurría la calle. Tomó aliento pasando a los transeúntes y entró por las puertas recibiendo una mirada tímida de Hinata, un ruedo de ojos por parte de Neji y una sonrisa burlona de Kiba, quienes se encontraban limpiando mesas y acomodando sillas.

–¡Naruto! ¿se te pegaron las sábanas de nuevo? llegar tarde se te hará costumbre. –Dijo Kiba, carcajeándose al ver el cabello alborotado de su rubio amigo.

Naruto frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua. Siempre se comportaban como un niños, pero sabía que al castaño le divertía verlo en esa situación.

–Mis vecinos hicieron una fiesta y no pude dormir hasta las 3:00 de la mañana –dijo acercándose a él y haciendo un puchero–, dime que el jefe no ha llegado.

–Tienes suerte –acomodó una silla junto a una mesa–, Fugaku no vendrá hoy, creo que su hijo mayor vino de viaje y decidió tomarse el día libre, pero –lo paró cuando Naruto ya empezaba saltar de la emoción–, su hijo menor vendrá a "supervisarnos" –suspiró–, aunque no entiendo por qué.

–No hay problema. Podemos con un niño de 15 años –Dijo sonriendo confiado.

Kiba lo miro de nuevo con una risa burlona. –Su hijo no tiene 15 años idiota, es de nuestra edad, tiene 21. –La mirada nerviosa que le dio Kiba no le pasó desapercibida–Y no deberías confiarte... ese chico... tiene un mal carácter. No quieres problemas con él, créeme. –Finalizó rodando los ojos.

Naruto entrecerro los ojos interrogando a Kiba, era obvio que había tenido problemas con ese chico pero decidió no preguntar cuando el castaño le respondió arqueando una ceja, como diciendo _"deja de charlar y ponte a trabajar"_.

–Bueno, bueno... Iré a ponerme el uniforme –señaló su mochila–, no causes problemas-ttebayo. –Dijo mientras se alejaba, refiriéndose al conflicto que tenía con el hijo del jefe.

Una expresión de enfado apareció en el rostro de Inuzuka. –Eso debería decírtelo yo, idiota.

Naruto escapó riendo antes de que al otro se le ocurriera lanzarle el servilletero.

La cafetería "Izanagi", llamada así en honor una deidad de la mitología japonesa y al sintoísmo, era dirigida por su actual jefe Fugaku Uchiha. Una cafetería heredada entre miembros de la rama familiar desde la antigüedad, y que, aparentemente, tenía mucha historia que no se había molestado en investigar.

Sólo llevaba trabajando ahí una semana. Había conocido a Kiba el primer día y él fue quien le enseñó todo lo que tenía que hacer. Sus otros compañeros, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y Lee también le recibieron con mucho entusiasmo. El ambiente que emanaba esa cafetería le recordaba a su antiguo hogar; tan familiar y lleno de confianza, y no dudo en presentarse para el empleo cuando se entero que contrataban personas.

Hasta ahora no se arrepentía, aunque más adelante buscaría otro empleo.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin ningún inconveniente. Naruto saludo a todos sus compañeros (aunque Hinata escapaba sonrojada cuando se le acercaba), y por la tarde después de su descanso le tocó cuidar la caja.

Cliente tras cliente entraba por las puertas asombrándose cuando observaban la hermosa decoración antigua y el gran estante de libros que había a la izquierda. Naruto mismo no dejaba de sorprenderse desde la primera vez que ingreso. Había estudiado Artes y Animación Digital y podía distinguir lo atrayente que resultaba el ambiente.

Al menos hasta que ese incidente le cambió su perspectiva en cuestión de segundos.

–H-Hola, me das un cappuccino de vainilla, p-por favor... –Una chica castaña se encontraba frente a la caja observándolo sonrojada antes de bajar la mirada.

–Claro. –La castaña se sonrojó aún más cuando Naruto sonrió. Éste comenzó a escribir en la máquina el pedido.

–Y... em... mis amigas me animaron –señaló a un grupo de chicas en una mesa que susurraban entre si– quería saber si... ya sabes... te gustaría salir conmigo a-algún día que tengas libre. –Miraba fijamente a Naruto esperando su respuesta, el sonrojo ya le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Naruto suspiró, era muy malo reconociendo cuando le gustaba a alguien, siempre trataba de no malinterpretar las cosas pensando que sólo era su mente jugándole una broma, y aquella era una chica muy linda, seguramente si fuese heterosexual habría aceptado sin dudar.

Pero no lo era, y odiaba tener que romper sus esperanzas.

–L-Lo siento... –comenzó, su mirada reflejaba pena– Yo...

–¡Está bien! –interrumpió la chica, sonreía tímida mientras acariciaba su nuca– Debí suponer que alguien como... tú ya tendría novia. N-No hay ningún problema. –Hablaba rápido y reía nerviosamente, tratando de esconder su desilusión.

Naruto sonrió, mejor eso a decirle que en realidad era gay. –Descuida-ttebayo. Aquí tienes tu pedido. –Le entrego la nota, la chica le agradeció y ocultando su cara salió a pedir su café para reunirse con sus amigas lo más pronto posible.

–No sabía que te pagaban por coquetear.

La profunda voz que escucho le hizo sentir un escalofrío involuntario. Volteo la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos afilados y una cabellera oscura. Una sonrisa prepotente adornaba el hermoso rostro del adonis que se encontraba frente a él.

Y muy probablemente se habría quedado embobado observándolo si no hubiese estado frunciendo el ceño por el comentario tan fuera de lugar que había hecho el pelinegro.

–Mi vida amorosa no tiene que ver con mi trabajo. Ni con usted. –Agregó.

El azabache hizo algo parecido a una mueca mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Quién se creía que era?

–Dame un americano doble con sirope de avellana. Espero que sepa bien para lo que cuesta. –Dijo observando la tabla de cafés con una mirada a aburrida.

–Si tanto te molesta pagar por un café deberías comprarte una cafetera.

Le respondió esperando no sonar cortante, pero cada vez le costaba más controlar su temperamento.

–No creo que tú seas quien para hablar, viendo el lugar en donde trabajas. –La mueca burlona del azabache regreso. –Seguramente no te alcanza ni para pagar la renta.

Naruto tomó un profundo respiro y sin responder a su comentario anotó la orden y se la entregó.

–Disfruta tu pedido. –Le dio una sonrisa fingida.

El moreno le observó una vez más antes de tomar el papel y caminar hacia la barra de forma orgullosa. Naruto no sabía cómo, pero el chico había logrado remover escombros de su pasado que deseaba olvidar. Sí. Sabía lo que era no poder pagar la renta, también sabía lo que era no tener cafetera, o incluso un lugar cómodo para dormir, y no podía creer que unas pocas palabras de ese niño bonito le hubiesen afectado.

El azabache pidió el café, y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, lo observó caminar hasta el estante y tomar un libro antes de sentarse en el sofá a comenzar a leer.

–Oye, Kiba. –Naruto le llamó cuando lo vio pasar con una bandeja en las manos.

–Veo que ya conociste al Egocéntrico Uchiha. –dijo haciendo una mueca mientras veía al azabache.

–¿Eh? ¿Ese es el hijo de Fugaku? –Abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se parecía en nada a su padre.

–Sasuke Uchiha, un completo idiota. –Gruñó.

La cara de Kiba hizo sacar una sonrisa a Naruto. Se veía cuánto lo odiaba, aunque no entendía por qué.

–¿Qué te sucede con él?

Kiba negó. –No es tanto lo que me sucede, sino lo que le sucede a todos cuando está aquí. Siempre ofende a los empleados y ofende el lugar, pero creo que su padre lo obliga a venir cuando él toma el día libre –explicó con el ceño fruncido–. No se por qué acepta venir si no quiere.

Naruto volvió a observar al moreno dando vuelta a la página.

–No creo que sea así todo tiempo –analizó–, todos tienen sus motivos para ser como son, pero eso no justifica su comportamiento.

–Puede que sólo necesite un par de melones que le quiten lo amargado. –guiñó Kiba.

Naruto se sonrojo. –S-si, probablemente...

–¿Hm? –Vio como las mejillas de Naruto se tornaban rosas y se rió, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda que llamaron la atención de cierto pelinegro– Quizás a ti también te hagan falta.

El rostro de Naruto se sonrojó aún más mientras veía nervioso a los lados esperando que nadie les prestará atención.

" _Si supieras lo que me hace falta no te reirías tanto."_ pensó tristemente.

La jornada laboral avanzó mientras Naruto seguía atendiendo la caja, de vez en cuando sentía una mirada penetrante en su nuca, pero cuando volteaba sólo veía personas conversando alegremente entre ellas y al pelinegro mirando por la ventana.

Alzando una ceja con curiosidad observó a Sasuke que había pedido otro café en algún momento.

Sintió otro escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando su mirada se encontró con la onix contraria, y esta vez no dudó en que era Sasuke quien lo observaba. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana perfilaba el rostro del azabache dándole un aura angelical, pero tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando el otro rompió el contacto, bajando sus largas pestañas y perdiéndose en la lectura con una sonrisa en sus finos labios que le pareció tierna.

" _Es lindo, pero es un idiota-ttebayo. Sólo ignoralo."_ Se reprendió mentalmente.

 **...**

–Naruto, quedan 15 minutos, recoge las mesas que faltan. –Neji le habló desde el almacén.

–De acuerdo. –Respondió.

Caminó entre las mesas limpiando la basura y levantando los objetos que se guardaban, y mientras lo hacía notó que aún quedaba una persona dentro del lugar. Se acercó al sofá que había en la mini biblioteca sólo para darse cuenta de que Sasuke se había quedado dormido con el libro en su regazo.

Observó el rostro que antes estaba serio pero que ahora descansaba tranquilamente siendo enmarcado por esas pestañas negras. Era tierno, extremadamente tierno, y se veía tan apacible que ahora que lo pensaba parecía una chica.

–Sasuke –Le llamó–. Sasuke... –Repitió su nombre tocando su hombro.

El ojinegro lo miro antes de desperezarse y observar el lugar. Notó sorprendido que era la última persona ahí y sin dirigirle la palabra se levantó saliendo por la entrada.

—"De nada" idiota. –Rodó los ojos.

–¿Terminaste? –Le preguntó Neji secando sus manos con un papel.

–Si –Tomó su mochila dirigiéndose al baño–. Iré a cambiarme el uniforme y me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana.

Rápidamente se puso su ropa normal y salió, todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido, excepto Neji que se quedaba a cerrar.

La tarde ya había caído y le encantaba sentir la brisa fresca de Octubre en su rostro mientras caminaba. Por sobre todo, le daba un aura de tranquilidad a las calles iluminadas con las luces de miles de edificios.

Pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse un tanto intranquilo y nervioso. Japón era conocido por tener a muchos yakuzas y traficantes trabajando en secreto, sobre todo en la concurrida ciudad de Tokio. No era ningún secreto que muchas personas desaparecían cada año sin dejar rastro, su amiga Sakura se lo había advertido desde el principio, y él decidió no tomárselo enserio, pero viendo que ningún taxi se veía por las calles decidió caminar más rápido. Dos cuadras más adelante, las vías principales estaban llenas de autos y podía agarrar un taxi fácilmente.

Sin embargo, no se esperaba para nada lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

El ruido de unas pisadas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando pasaba por una calle desértica. Podía escuchar como se detenían los pasos en el callejón frente a él y otros más se detuvieron momentos después.

–¿Crees que puedes escapar de nosotros, niño rico? –Preguntó una voz grave– Tu padre nos debe mucho por no haberte matado hace años.

Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a temblar.

–¿Crees que el jefe nos castigue si lo matamos? No le he ofrecido sangre a mi Dios Jashin. –Otra voz, esta vez se escuchó más cerca.

¿Qué...? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Una pelea? ¿Un secuestro?

¡¿Sacrificio?! ¡Eran unos locos! Tenía que salir de ahí, su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente y el latido de su corazón se había disparado, haciéndole ver lo asustado que estaba.

" _Tengo que salir de aquí"._ Se repitió mentalmente, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Si era un secuestro llamaría a la policía y les explicaría todo, pero si se quedaba podían descubrirlo y matarlo. Tragó saliva y se preparó para salir corriendo.

–A mi no me van a hacer nada, par de delincuentes. Si me tocan volverán al basurero de Akatsuki con sus miembros cortados.

Naruto se detuvo antes de huir. Reconocería esa voz en donde sea, a pesar de haberla escuchado sólo esa mañana.

Era Sasuke.

–Mira Kakuzu, el niñito Uchiha cree que tiene huevos –se carcajeo, podía escuchar las palmadas que daban sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

–Sabemos sobre tu familia, no te extrañarán si desapareces, probablemente ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que no estás.

–No me asustan unos gorilas como ustedes. Akatsuki puede parecer poderoso pero sólo tiene a un montón de inútiles trabajando para ellos. –Sasuke hablaba con determinación, no dejándose amedrentar por sus verdugos.

Naruto estaba perplejo, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía que la sangre había abandonado su cerebro. ¡¿Cómo podía Sasuke mantenerse tan calmado en una situación como esa?! ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Pedir ayuda a alguien en la calle? ¡¿Pero y si tenían cómplices?!

–No podemos matarlo, el jefe nos lo pidió vivo para torturarlo. –Contestó el tal Kakuzu.

–¡Pero mi hoz todavía no ha matado a nadie! Kakuzu... –Gimió.

Tomando una fuerte pero silenciosa respiración asomó la cabeza unos centímetros para observar la situación. Sasuke se encontraba dándole la espalda a la pared. Sus captores no podían ver a Naruto, quien comenzó a teclear en su teléfono. La mirada que Sasuke le dio cuando noto su presencia fue de miedo y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Los dos hombres distraídos, discutiendo entre ellos sobre si matar o no al azabache, no vieron a Naruto tratando de calmar con una sonrisa nerviosa al Uchiha.

Le mostró el número al que iba a llamar en la pantalla del celular para que supiera que todo iba a estar bien, pero le sorprendió aún más ver como Sasuke negaba, diciéndole que no llamara a la policía. ¿Es que acaso estaba loco?

Los dos sujetos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y entre ambos golpearon a Sasuke en el estómago, haciendo que éste se doblara de rodillas.

Aprovechando el impulso, uno de ellos con cabello blanco golpeó la cabeza del pelinegro dejándolo en el suelo.

–¿Sigues creyendo que somos inútiles? –respondió agachándose– No seremos ricos como tú, pero puedes culpar de esto a tu familia.

Tenía un hacha roja colgada a la espalda que, por suerte, no parecía estar interesado en usar. El otro sujeto lo tomó de los cabellos y lo puso de rodillas apretando su cuello.

Naruto no podía soportar eso.

¿Por qué Sasuke no quería que llamara a la policía? ¿Por qué querían asesinarlo? ¿Por qué le importa tanto ese chico?

¿Y por qué de repente el teléfono en sus manos temblaba con el número de la policía escrito en el? Pero sin llamar...

Lo había conocido hace sólo unos horas y terminó involucrado en algo como esto. Hacerle caso a Sasuke Uchiha era un suicidio, pero el chico debía de darle una buena respuesta después de lo que iba a hacer.

Reaccionó cuando Sasuke fue golpeado cruelmente en la espalda por el mismo orangután que le agarraba el cabello. Lo vio doblarse y gemir de dolor con lágrimas en los ojos y vio en su mirada una súplica. Quería ayuda.

Le estaba rogando por ayuda.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no temblar, guardo su teléfono dentro de su mochila y sacó lo único que podía servirle en esos momentos.

Pintura.

La había comprado ayer para decorar su habitación pero no contaba con otra cosa que le fuese útil.

Acercándose por detrás del peliblanco con el frasco abierto a paso rápido, acortó distancia y lo lanzó al sujeto de pelo negro directo a los ojos.

–¡Kakuzu!

El tal Kakuzu cubrió su cara tratando de quitarse la pintura de los ojos.

–¡Los mataré! –Gritaba.

El peliblanco al distraerse viendo a su amigo sintió un golpe en su nuca y luego una patada en las rodillas. Soltó un quejido de dolor cuando le agarraron los brazos por detrás sosteniéndolo en una posición incómoda.

–¡Suéltame idiota!

–¡Sasuke, corre! –Gritó Naruto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Agarro el bote de pintura que había caído y golpeó con fuerza al hombre de pelo blanco que sostenía Naruto.

Naruto jadeo, tomó a Sasuke de los hombros para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, pero tropezó con la hoz del peliblanco que había caído al suelo. Observó como ambos criminales se levantaban. Kakuzu aún tratando de abrir los ojos y Hidan sobando su cabeza.

Naruto volvió a levantarse arrastrando con él al chico Uchiha, que tenía varias heridas sobre su rostro y cuerpo. Le costaba caminar, cada zancada le producía una punzada de dolor al azabache, pero Naruto no lo soltó en ningún momento mientras se alejaban del callejón.

–¡Hidan! ¡Mata al rubio, nos llevamos al Uchiha! –Exclamó el de pelo negro.

El peliblanco le dirigió una mirada afilada a Naruto y sonrió. Una sonrisa macabra.

–Al parecer si tendré un sacrificio hoy –susurró sonriendo. De repente lamió la sangre de su labio y tomó su hoz girándola en el aire–. Escucha chico, puedes unirte a la religión de Jashin o morir ante ella, tú eliges.

Naruto inmediatamente acostó a Sasuke contra la pared, que lo miraba respirando dificultosamente con un ojo cerrado, el rubio cerró sus ojos en un intento por controlar su propio temor. No quería morir. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle a sus abuelos. Quería decirles que los perdonaba por haberle ocultado la verdad sobre sus padres, y que no importaba lo malcriado que haya sido, entendía que aunque ellos nunca se lo dijeron, lo amaban. Que aunque ellos fueron su única familia, siempre los considero más que eso, fueron los padres que nunca tuvo.

" _Ahora eso quedará en el olvido. Sólo quería iniciar de nuevo sin problemas, pero estoy arriesgando mi propia vida por salvar la de él."_ Pensó, decidido a encarar a esos delincuentes.

–Nunca me uniría a una religión tan horrible como la tuya –se volteó mirando directamente al chico de pelo blanco, que se erguía con el ceño fruncido–. Un verdadero Dios no haría nada que dañara a los demás. Tú y tu religión son pura blasfemia.

Hiden enseñó los dientes en una expresión de disgusto. Se adelantó a paso rápido levantando la hoz y lanzando un ataque hacia Naruto, que le lastimo el hombro. Naruto rodó por el suelo y tocó la sangre en su herida que comenzaba a salir. Observó a su alrededor mientras esquivaba otro ataque y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Su mochila se había caído en algún momento y yacía cerca de donde el otro hombre se limpiaba la cara. Corrió tomando impulso y esquivó otro ataque que casi le da al compañero del asesino. Agarró su mochila mientras Hidan se disculpaba con Kakuzu y rápidamente sacó el segundo bote de pintura en spray que tenía. Hidan se dirigió hacia él y aprovecho para incrustar su arma en el piso, tratando de partirlo en dos.

" _Tengo que encontrar el momento, y hacerlo rápido. No puedo seguir esquivando sus ataques, mis huesos y la herida me duelen."_ Pensó abatido. Observó al pelinegro que se había desmayado por el golpe en la cabeza. _"Sasuke, lo siento por no poder salvarte, no sé lo que hiciste pero si salimos de esto... prometo que te protegeré."_

Naruto no sabía lo que estaba pensado. ¿Por qué quería proteger a ese niño? No tenía idea.

La oportunidad llegó unos instantes después, aunque a Naruto le parecieron años. Kakuzu había logrado recuperar la visión y se dirigía hacia Sasuke para tomarlo y alejarlo de ahí. Naruto observó con terror como su amigo era levantado por el hombre y Hidan sonreía con superioridad. Algo dentro de Naruto se encendió. Tomó fuerza de donde pudo y corrió hacia Hidan esquivando un nuevo ataque, y le lanzó el spray directamente a la cara. Su rostro se tornó en una mueca de disgusto y un grito de dolor salió de su boca. Naruto tomó su mochila y salió detrás de Kakuzu, quien había corrido, dejando a su compañero detrás.

–¡Kakuzu, maldito, no me dejes! –Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, en donde la pintura le había llegado.

–¡Vuelve aquí, devuélveme a Sasuke-ttebayo! —Naruto corría tratando de alcanzarlo. Tenía pocas fuerzas pero no podía permitir que se lo llevarán. No después de todo lo que había hecho.

Aprovecho la curva de un edificio para acortar camino y saltar encima de Kakuzu, tirándolo al suelo y golpeando su cara hasta que soltó a Sasuke. Con los huesos adoloridos, logró atacar sus ojos y su garganta con los dedos, haciendo presión. Así evitaría que los siguiera al menos por unos minutos.

Se levantó dirigiéndose a donde estaba el pelinegro y lo cargó entre sus brazos antes de salir corriendo.

–¡Sasuke, despierta! —No importaba lo mucho que intentará despertarlo, Sasuke no abría los ojos. Pero seguía vivo, podía ver su respiración. –¡¿Qué hago?!

Por algo no quería que llamara a la policía. ¿Y si estaba ayudándole a cometer un crimen? Pero había escuchado claramente que Sasuke era inocente por lo que había hecho su familia.

—¡AAAAAH, me estoy volviendo loco! –Sacudió la cabeza. Una calle más adelante se escuchaban los autos transitando por la vía principal.

Sin importarle la sangre que derramaba sobre el cuerpo del azabache, gracias a su herida y la falta de aliento, detuvo un taxi, impaciente por que nadie los siguiera. Observó con alivio cómo aparecían los dos tipos fuera del callejón, revisando hacia ambos lados mientras el coche se alejaba, y luego observó a Sasuke, recargado sobre su hombro derecho, que no estaba herido, y le pasó una mano sobre sus negros cabellos protectoramente.

–Hijo ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas que te lleve al hospital? —La mirada del chófer era de preocupación.

—No... –Un susurró proveniente del moreno a su lado lo detuvo de responder.

Naruto le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de cansancio. Estaba aliviado de saber que estaba vivo.

—No hace falta-ttebayo. Sólo llévenos a esta dirección. —Le dio la calle y el chófer asintió. —Me debes una buena explicación para esto, Sasuke... —susurró también.

No entendía por qué no quería que llamara a la policía, pero sospechaba que un hospital era igual de malo. Aún así, viendo sus heridas, y la forma en la que lo intentaron matar, lo más lógico era ignorar cualquier comentario de parte de pelinegro y hacer lo que creía correcto. ¿Entonces por qué no lo hacía?

—Te lo contaré... después... —Susurró y cerró los ojos, recargándose en el pecho del rubio y entregándose al sueño.

Naruto cerró los ojos de igual forma antes de abrirlos y mirar la tranquilidad de la ciudad por la ventana. Ahora la noche le parecía más peligrosa que nunca, y presentía que su vida cambiaría al haberse involucrado.

Pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

No podía haber dejado a Sasuke morir. Y algo le decía que sus ganas de querer protegerlo tampoco eran normales.

 **...**

—Buenos días, Sasuke.

La voz soñadora de un ojiazul lo despertó, haciendo que abriera los ojos para bostezar. Sintió el cuerpo adolorido por los golpes que recibió anoche.

Lo primero que observó fue el techo color café que acompañaba al color canela de las paredes. Se encontraba acostado en una cama de sábanas blancas con una ropa naranja, que definitivamente no era suya, y el rubio que entraba por la puerta caminó dejando una bandeja con comida en la mesita de alado.

—Presentí que estarías hambriento. No pude hacer gran cosa porque aún no hago las compras, pero... –miró al pelinegro– Quiero que descanses.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza despejándose. –¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde... estoy?

El ojiazul le sonrió. –Estás en mi casa. No sabía a dónde más llevarte, así que... –rascó su mejilla de forma nerviosa.

Sasuke suspiró tratando de levantarse de la cama. Debía irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

—No, no, no. —El rubio le dio una mirada de reproche— No estás bien, no pienses que te irás ahora que te acabo de curar las heridas. —Bufó molesto— Y aún me debes una explicación. Pero lo importante es que desayunes primero.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta de que era de día, por la ventana observaba el sol del amanecer entrando a raudales y el bullicio de la ciudad se escuchaba, aunque no sabía en qué piso estaba.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Repitió.

—Ya te dije que estás en mi casa —rodó los ojos—. Es la ciudad de Tokio, sábado, día 15. Ahora come.

Sin más, Naruto tomó el plato con comida, se sentó alado de él en la cama y con la práctica de usar palillos, le metió los fideos de ramen en la boca. El moreno frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el ramen, pero tampoco había notado la falta de hambre que ahora le exigía comida.

Le arrebató el plato y los palillos a Naruto, quien sonrió complacido al verlo comer, y se terminó todo en un santiamén, dejando el plato de nuevo en la mesita. El rubio se acercó al azabache, tomando su rostro con delicadeza, revisando debajo del flequillo el pequeño curita que le había colocado en la frente. No quería que el chico tuviera alguna herida que requiriera ir al hospital, sabiendo su aberración a éstos.

—Creo que no te pasó nada grave. —Susurró mientras seguía inspeccionando su rostro y los rasguños de sus brazos. Vio como el pelinegro hacia una mueca y alzó la vista. —¿Te duele?

—No... —Apartó la mirada. Naruto sonrió, sabiendo que mentía.

—No tienes que mentirme, sé perfectamente que tus heridas aún no sanan.

–¿Cómo me curaste? —Preguntó curioso.

—Tomé un curso de primeros auxilios en caso de que algo así sucediera —tomó distancia y miró por la ventana—, nunca había tenido que salvar a alguien como... bueno, como ahora. –Se encogió de hombros.

—No tenías que salvarme. —Le reprendió Sasuke— Tenías que correr.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con severidad. —¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso luego de verte siendo atacado?! ¡¿Crees que acaso soy de esas personas que pueden dormir bien sabiendo que te secuestraron y que no hice nada por evitarlo?! —Se levantó caminando por la habitación de un lado a otro, bajó la mirada— Además... —hizo una pausa— mi cuerpo se movió solo.

Sasuke suspiró. No quería admitirlo pero lo entendía. Hubo un tiempo en el que su cuerpo se movía solo por proteger a quien más amaba. Pero ese rubio no lo conocía, ni siquiera sería normal que se interesara en él.

—Supongo que tengo que agradecerte. ¿Cuánto dinero quieres? ¿O acaso quieres un ascenso? —Le observó con interrogación.

Eso sacó de sus casillas a Naruto. No podía creer lo idiota que era. —Yo... —susurró con dolor— no quiero que me pages. Sólo quería que estuvieras a salvo.

—No me conoces. ¿Por qué querrías que estuviera a salvo? ¿Sobre todo arriesgándote así? —Su mirada penetrante en ojiazul, tratando de comprender sus intenciones— Vi lo que hiciste... —susurró— esos tipos de Akatsuki eran unos gorilas pero tú arriesgaste tu propia vida por protegerme. Eso no es normal.

Se cruzó de brazos. Naruto suspiró. Él tampoco entendía por qué lo había hecho.

—No lo sé, Sasuke... es sólo que te vi ahí, enfrentándolos con tus palabras, y pidiéndome ayuda con la mirada, que... —lo miró haciendo una pausa, incómodo para ambos— entendí que estabas tan solo como yo.

El pelinegro se quedó sin habla.

¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Cómo sabía eso?

Tenía que salir de ahí y alejarse. Eso no estaba destinado a suceder.

—Tengo que irme. —Haciendo una mueca dolorida por las heridas que aún le punzaban, se levantó y salió de la habitación sin importarle la ropa que llevaba. Vio sus zapatos en la entrada y se apresuró a ponérselos, aún con la voz del rubio quejándose detrás de él.

—No puedes irte. Estás herido, lo sé muy bien-ttebayo. ¡Y también me debes una explicación! ¿Quiénes son estos Akatsuki? ¿Y por qué están detrás de ti si no hiciste nada malo?

Sasuke había estado apresurado abrochándose los zapatos en el suelo, hasta que recapacitó en lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué le debía explicaciones a ese rubio? No era nada suyo y tampoco le había pedido involucrarse, así que era momento de que dejara de interrogar sobre su vida personal de una buena vez. Antes de que alguien resultara más herido.

—Basta. —Sasuke se levantó mirándolo severamente. —No necesitas saber nada de eso. Aléjate de mi y no te involucres en mi vida. No eres nadie que se merezca ese privilegio.

La mirada herida del ojiazul fue lo último que observó antes de salir del apartamento, y cerrar la puerta a su paso.

—Hacer amigos no es ningún privilegio... idiota. —Bajó su triste mirada. Había salvado a alguien y ni siquiera un simple "gracias" había recibido.

La venda de su hombro izquierdo sería el triste recordatorio de que Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre altanero con quien no debía involucrarse. Y que nunca debió haber conocido.

Incluso aunque el destino planease juntar sus vidas de una u otra forma.

Pero eso, ni Naruto ni Sasuke lo sabían.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de Please Don't Go!  
Es una historia que llevo mucho tiempo pensando, pero que había perdido por nimiedades de la vida.

Ahora que escribo este capítulo siento que por fin puedo respirar al haberlo terminado. Aún faltan muchas aventuras en las que espero que me acompañen.

 **No olviden dejarme en un review sus pensamientos. Si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia también me gustaría escucharla.**  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
¡Hasta la siguiente! ~


	2. 2 Por favor, sálvame

_**Ya saben, lo de siempre ^^**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y al estudio Pierrot (el fandom arderia en yaoi si me pertenecieran). No recibo ningun pago o monetizacion por escribir esto.  
La historia es mia y viene de mi imaginacion. En todo caso, me gustaria evitar cualquier intento de plagio.

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

En una región remota de la transitada ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba un pequeño edificio que, a primera vista, se percibía abandonado. La suciedad y el desgaste lo habían corroído, al punto de darle un aura de malicia para cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a curiosear. Algo que parecía suceder a menudo. Las personas que vivían en el campo contaban múltiples leyendas a los hijos de sus hijos. Entre ellas; que solía ser un hotel, pero que tras un homicidio en masa hace muchos años, los fantasmas de los inquilinos aún residían en ese lugar. Y nunca debías acercarte, porque si escuchabas las voces jamás saldrías con vida.

Quizá no se trataba tanto sobre una historia de fantasmas, aunque era verdad que si te acercabas a inspeccionar, tenías asegurado el nunca regresar.

Y también se escuchaban voces, porque el edificio en realidad no estaba abandonado.

No era ninguna novedad que en los noticieros se reportaran cada día tantos desaparecidos. Las investigaciones realizadas por la policía de Japón, especialmente por el jefe de la policía, Gaara no Sabaku, catalogaban las desapariciones como meras coincidencias. La verdad era que hace menos de 2 años, un grupo de personas, conocidos como Akatsuki, se habían instalado en el distrito de Tokio, dándose a conocer como un nuevo sistema de crimen organizado. La policía había entrado en pánico cuando luego de un mes y medio, 20 víctimas fueron encontradas sin vida con los órganos extraídos. Por supuesto, la primer acción por su parte fue ocultar los detalles mientras las investigaciones continuaban, pero nunca habían logrado llegar al epicentro del asunto. Cada vez que interrogaban a un posible sospechoso, de alguna u otra forma las preguntas se incrementaban, y era eso lo que hacía de Akatsuki una yakuza _ **¹**_ demasiado escurridiza.

Cuando los dos hombres de capas negras caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio, observaron con temor a la mujer que los esperaba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de enfado. Sus ojos cafés resplandecían con algo parecido a la decepción al verlos llegar cubiertos en pintura amarilla, y su cabello morado era adornado por una hermosa flor blanca. Konan odiaba cuando las cosas salían mal.

—Permítenos explicar... —Comenzó el peliblanco, nervioso al detenerse junto a Kakuzu.

—Esperaba más de ustedes —refutó cruzando sus brazos—. Díganme qué sucedió.

—¡Todo es culpa de este imbécil! —Hidan lo apuntó con un dedo amenazante. Tenía una expresión de enfado— ¡Mira que dejarse derribar por un mocoso de menor tamaño!

—Tú lo dejaste escapar. No lo mataste como debiste hacerlo desde el principio. —se defendió con calma—. Yo hago esto por el dinero, y me fui sin ti porque sólo estorbas.

La expresión del de cabello negro era de aburrimiento total, era más que notable su falta de interés en la discusión con el otro sujeto. Y en realidad estaba más pendiente de la reacción agresiva de la chica, lanzándole miradas disimuladas para saber si su discusión se tornaba peligrosa.

Hidan se sorprendió. —¿Insinúas que me dejaste porque no querías que fuese un estorbo para ti?

—Exacto.

Hidan hizo ademán de agarrar su hoz, el otro ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¡Paren los dos! ¡Es suficiente! ¿A qué se refieren con matar? —Exclamó Konan frustrada, verlos pelear era como tener a dos niños, o ver una pareja de casados.

Suspiró buscando mantener la calma. Sabía que mandar a unos nuevos kyodai _ **²**_ le traería problemas, pero todos sus mejores wakashu _ **³**_ estaban encargándose de situaciones más complejas que simplemente ir y secuestrar a alguien.

—Sólo tenían un trabajo. Quiero que me expliquen qué sucedió antes de tener que informar a Pain. —Su mirada fue de severidad.

Hidan trago saliva. —El secuestro salió mal. El niño Uchiha tenía un aliado y nos complicó las cosas. —Admitió.

—Un chico rubio. Parecía importarle demasiado el Uchiha como para arriesgar su propia vida tratando de salvarlo. —Analizó Kakuzu.

Konan los observó a ambos con una ceja alzada.

—¿Me están diciendo que un sólo chico les hizo _eso_? —Refiriéndose a la ropa manchada de amarillo.

—Si... —Hidan rió nervioso, Kakuzu volteó la mirada— nos lanzó pintura a los ojos y aprovechó para escapar con el niño rico.

Konan los analizó a ambos con la mirada. A Pain no le haría gracia saber que sus dos nuevos reclutas habían vuelto con las manos vacías. La familia Uchiha le debía más que la vida del hijo menor, y si la información perdida llegase a conocerse, la mafia entera estaría en peligro.

Y los Uchiha tenían toda la culpa.

—Tengo que informar a Pain de esto. —Les advirtió— Probablemente les dé una advertencia por ser la primera vez, pero... —hizo una pausa— ahora que sabemos que Uchiha Sasuke tiene un aliado, no vuelvan con las manos vacías una segunda. —Los miro con frialdad— Quiero el cadáver de ese rubio, y a Uchiha Sasuke con vida.

Los dos hombres asintieron con determinación.

Cada uno pensando en la dulce venganza que tendrían cuando ese niño rubio muriera.

 **...**

Cada día que pasaba trataba de ignorar la enorme cantidad de dudas que lo asaltaban.

No podía recordar en gran detalle lo que había pasado luego de abandonar el apartamento del rubio con su ropa puesta. Recordaba las miradas indiscretas de la gente que caminaba a su lado, y la sensación de dolor en las heridas de la cara y los brazos. 5 días después, diría con exactitud que las heridas de las cuales el rubio se había encargado, habían sanado casi a la perfección. Y eso, por una parte, lo hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Pero por otra parte, no quería pensarlo demasiado.

Llegó al apartamento la mañana del sábado con el abdomen adolorido, y trató de localizar a sus padres para contarles lo que había pasado, pero estaban demasiado ocupados con sus trabajos como para querer saber algo de su hijo menor. Suspiró derrotado. Ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero le molestaba horriblemente tener que volver a la cafetería dos días después, y tener que ver al mismo rubio (no recordaba su nombre, probablemente no se lo había preguntado) que le había salvado la vida. No lo conocía, no sabía cómo actuaría o si lo odiaría tanto como para no hablarle, y dudar de sí mismo no era nada normal para alguien tan orgulloso y confiado como Sasuke Uchiha.

El lunes por la tarde, parado frente al cristal de la ventana, podía observar al chico rubio atendiendo la caja con una expresión de aburrimiento. Tomó aire, preparándose para entrar por esas puertas.

Horas antes Naruto Uzumaki no podía concentrarse.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo después de lo que pasó?

Dos días en los que no sabía nada del moreno, y ese mismo día había vuelto a trabajar encontrándose a su jefe encerrado en la oficina. No había podido dormir el fin de semana, y las ojeras se le notaban pronunciadamente, en parte gracias a sus molestos vecinos. Quería saber cómo estaba Sasuke, qué había hecho, y si había denunciado el ataque a la policía... probablemente no. ¿Pero de verdad se había arriesgado tanto por un _teme_ mal agradecido? ¿Era el mismo Naruto asustadizo que llegó a un nuevo país hace semanas? Porque si se lo preguntaran, no tenía idea de que sería capaz de enfrentar a dos asesinos para ayudar a alguien de esa forma.

No es que deseara volver a hacerlo. Definitivamente fue lo más aterrador que había hecho en su vida y jamás quería repetirlo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Espabila! —Un trapo cayó en su cara, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa Kiba?

El castaño le dio una mirada de reproche.

—Llevas 20 minutos perdido en el limbo. Ve a atender la caja. —Le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo antes de desaparecer por la puerta del almacén.

Naruto hizo una expresión adolorida, la herida de su hombro izquierdo aún no sanaba y llevaba la venda recordándole lo que su pequeña aventura le había costado.

—Si, si... —Suspiró.

Parecía estar ese día con los ánimos por el suelo. Sasuke no quería hacer acto de presencia, y él no entendía por qué necesitaba verlo.

" _Debe ser porque me da curiosidad y el teme no me dio ninguna respuesta."_ Pensó asintiendo mientras caminaba a atender el mostrador.

Tampoco era como si Sasuke necesitara razones para aparecerse. Su jefe no había faltado de nuevo, aunque curiosamente lo había visto salir de la oficina en contadas ocasiones con una expresión preocupada. Quería preguntarle por Sasuke, decirle que necesitaba proteger a su hijo... pero después de lo que escuchó en el callejón de esos tipos no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"— _¿Crees que puedes escapar de nosotros, niño rico? Tu padre nos debe mucho por no haberte matado hace años."_

"— _Sabemos sobre tu familia, no te extrañarán si desapareces, probablemente ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que no estás."_

No sabía nada sobre su jefe, y sabía que no eran sus asuntos... pero al recordar la mirada herida del azabache, no podía evitar que esas afiladas palabras se removieran en su subconsciente de forma inestable. Tenía que dejar de pensar. Sasuke le había dejado en claro que no debía involucrarse, y él había decidido ignorar todo lo relacionado a él y a ese encuentro.

"— _No necesitas saber nada de eso. Aléjate de mi y no te involucres en mi vida. No eres nadie que se merezca ese privilegio."_

¡¿Entonces por qué no lo hacía?! Sentía una especie de preocupación creciente en el pecho, y comenzaba a perder la cabeza.

Dos horas después sonó la campana de la puerta abriéndose.

—Bienvenido a Izanagi. ¿Qué desea? —Bajó la mirada esperando anotar la décima orden por esa tarde.

—Un americano doble con sirope de avellana...

En menos de dos segundos alzó la vista sorprendido.

Reconocería esa voz en donde fuera.

—Eres tú... —Susurró. Su vista se perdió entre la onix del otro.

El azabache lo miraba con interrogación. Por un momento se sintió desconcertado por el escrutinio que le dirigía esa mirada azul. Como si no pudiera creer que había vuelto, y le hablara.

—¿No deberías estar enojado, _dobe_?

—Oh, _teme_ , créeme que lo estoy —Sonrió—. Pero estoy más feliz de ver que estás bien.

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia. Naruto seguía observándolo, olvidando por completo el pedido que debía anotar.

Carraspeó fuertemente sacando al rubio de su ensoñación.

—Americano doble con sirope de avellana... —susurró Naruto anotando, tratando de ignorar su propio nerviosismo— Parece que al final si te gustó el café ¿no?

Sasuke bufó. —Estoy aquí por un negocio familiar, el café es simple educación.

Naruto sonrió.

—Al menos espero que hayas traído mi ropa en buen estado. —Le recordó. Esa vez el azabache iba vestido con una camisa blanca de botones arremangada, pantalón negro, y una mochila gris al hombro.

Naruto no quería admitirlo, pero se veía hermoso en extremo. Él aún portaba el uniforme de la cafetería, y se sentía fuera de lugar en comparación con la belleza del otro chico.

Sasuke bajó la mirada. —¿Crees que no se eso? —sacó una bolsa de su pequeña mochila y se la entregó al rubio, quien la recibió sorprendido—. El naranja no me queda.

Era cierto que debería estar enojado. El Uchiha había despreciado su ayuda, lo había puesto al borde de la muerte, y se había quedado con un par de su ropa favorita... además lo había llamado _dobe_. Pero algo le decía que en realidad Sasuke no era quien decía ser. No sabía la razón, pero al momento de verlo parado con su ropa impecable, lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo aliviado que se sentía de que estuviera bien. Como si un gran peso le fuese quitado de encima, y todas las preguntas que lo embargaron el fin de semana dejarán de tener tanta importancia.

—¿Y mi ropa? —Preguntó el moreno cuando Naruto se había quedado estático con la bolsa en la mano. La colocó en el suelo.

—¡Oh! Em... —desvió la mirada— no pensé que te vería hoy, así que... la deje en mi casa... —Se rascó la nuca con una mano nervioso mientras reía.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Tengo más preguntas para ti, pero intenta no coquetear con nadie hoy, usuratonkachi. No creo que a mi padre le guste. —Se burló antes de tomar el pedido y alejarse de la caja.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Si era diferente o no, aún no lo había visto. ¿Entonces por qué le parecía interesante alguien tan arisco?

 **...**

—Aqui tienes, un americano doble. —Le sonrió el chico que preparó el café. Un tipo con peinado raro y cejas pobladas.

—Gracias.

Sasuke desvío la mirada hacia su mano. No tenía planeado comprar uno, tampoco entregarle la ropa al rubio. Él sólo quería pasar directamente a hablar con su padre, pero había hecho algo totalmente en desacuerdo con su personalidad egoísta.

" _¿Por qué lo hice?"_ No dejaba de preguntarse. _"¿Fue una excusa para hablar con él?"_

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Quién querría hablar con ese chico? Desvío la mirada hacia el rubio que ahora atendía a otro cliente. Sonreía tanto que parecía nunca cansarse.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más? —Preguntó el mismo empleado.

—Si —respondió—. ¿Quién es él?

El empleado de cejas pobladas miró hacia donde el otro dirigía su vista y sonrió. Naruto solía llamar mucho la atención por ser rubio y tener ojos azules.

—Él es Naruto Uzumaki, llegó aquí hace unas semanas a trabajar, es extranjero. —Respondió.

—¿Extranjero de dónde?

—Eh... de Manhattan, Nueva York.

—¿Y no estudia? —Preguntó el azabache curioso— ¿por qué trabaja en una cafetería?

Lee se puso nervioso, no era lo suyo hablar de la vida de sus amigos. Pero después de todo, Sasuke era el hijo de su jefe. Era normal que se interesara por los empleados.

—A Naruto-kun le gustó el ambiente de la cafetería y decidió trabajar aquí —dijo sin más—, nos contó que estudió Artes y vino después de la muerte de sus abuelos.

Sasuke bajó la mirada.

—Así que su apartamento también es nuevo. Ya veo...

" _Por eso cargaba pintura ese día. Su casa también estaba llena de cajas."_ Analizó.

Lee lo miró divertido.

—Todo para él es nuevo, incluyendo la atención —puso un dedo bajo su barbilla recordando—. Muchas personas vienen aquí precisamente para hablar con él y verlo, como si fuese una exhibición. Naruto-kun es muy popular pero nunca ha salido con nadie fuera del trabajo.

—Eso me es irrelevante. Gracias por la información. —Lo miró asentir y se fue hacia donde estaba la oficina de su padre.

¿A qué venía eso de que Naruto era popular? Sólo le preguntó quién era, no cómo era.

Eso no le importaba.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina tres veces y escuchó el sonido de unos papeles removiéndose, y luego hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Adelante. —La voz autoritaria de su padre se escuchó desde el interior.

Entró encontrándose a su padre tras el escritorio con una mirada sorprendida de verlo ahí que intentaba ocultar. Sasuke caminó con su café en la mano y se sentó en una silla frente a él observándolo.

—Sasuke —lo llamó—. No sabía que vendrías.

—Intenté ponerme en contacto contigo pero tu celular me mandaba a buzón.

—Lo sé, disculpa hijo —suspiró—, he estado recibiendo muchas llamadas y tengo mucho trabajo en... la cafetería.

Le sonrió. Su padre siempre había sido muy bueno ocultando sus emociones, pero Sasuke bien podía decir que mentía después de lo que había pasado.

—En fin —lo miró— ¿qué necesitas?

Decidió ir directo al grano.

—Padre, me intentaron secuestrar —la mirada de Sasuke fue fría—. Y me dijeron que todo fue tu culpa.

Fugaku abrió los ojos. —¿Co... Cómo dices?

—Los estúpidos de Akatsuki fueron tras de mi y me persiguieron hasta un callejón hace dos días —se cruzó de brazos—. Tú nuevo empleado, Naruto Uzumaki, fue quien me salvó. Aunque fuese raro, arriesgó su vida tratando de protegerme. —Frunció el ceño— Padre, me hirieron. Y no fui al hospital o con la policía porque primero quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos.

Fugaku miró con nerviosismo la puerta y se levantó para ponerle seguro. No quería que algún curioso decidiera escuchar su conversación. Observó con cautela a su hijo, atento a cualquier respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Yo debería hacer las preguntas —Respondió Sasuke levantándose. Miró a su padre con furia—. ¿Por qué Akatsuki me persiguió? Cuando regresó Itachi hace meses me dijiste que no sucedería nada grave. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Fugaku frunció el ceño. —Este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar. —Caminó a su escritorio y se sentó.

—¿No lo es? ¿Entonces cuándo? —Alzó las manos— Intentó llamarte pero nunca me respondes, mamá no da señales de vida, y eres el único que puede contactar a mi hermano...

Su mirada cambio a una preocupada. Fugaku se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a su hijo poner esa expresión, siempre había pensado que era alguien fuerte y que nunca dejaría que lo vieran con debilidad.

—Sasuke... dices que Naruto te salvó —habló con calma— ¿le contaste quienes eran?

—No —desvió la mirada—. Pero eso no importa, esos idiotas vieron su cara. Lo buscarán para vengarse.

—No voy a dejar que eso suceda —Fugaku se recargó en su asiento, decidido a contarle a su hijo algo de lo que en realidad sabía—. Sasuke, estuve recibiendo correos de extorsión toda la mañana. —confesó. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. —No les respondí, no sabía que te habían intentado hacer algo.

—¿Entonces por qué nos buscan? ¿Qué les hiciste?

—Yo no les hice nada —Fugaku sonrió con tristeza—. Fue tu hermano.

" _¡¿Itachi?!"_ Pensó asustado.

—Me dijiste que Itachi se fue a estudiar fuera, y que regresó por problemas de dinero con ellos... —hizo una pausa— ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue su culpa?

—Sasuke... Itachi no sólo se metió en problemas de dinero con ellos... Se involucró con Akatsuki de otras formas. —lo observó fijamente y suspiró— Itachi fue un miembro de Akatsuki. Cuando decidió abandonarlos ellos no lo permitieron, y ahora nos buscan para hacernos pagar.

—Pero eso no explica por qué nos persiguen a nosotros —bufó molesto—. Se fue, pero no es como si les hubiera robado algo... —Hizo otra pausa mirando detenidamente a su padre. Era demasiado extraño que sólo por irse los persiguieran a todos, no era verdad ¿o si?— a menos... que les haya robado algo.

Sasuke se consideraba una persona sumamente inteligente, aunque bien sabía que la gran inteligencia que poseía no le garantizaba el amor de sus padres. Tenía un hermano hace tiempo, cuando creía que su vida podía llegar a ser feliz. Pero demasiado pronto se dio cuenta de la relatividad de sus pensamientos. Observaba como su padre bajaba la mirada sin responder, y comprendió que habían sido las acciones de Itachi Uchiha, lo que los había puesto en la línea de fuego.

Se levantó dispuesto a salir de ahí. No podría soportar a su padre si le mintiera otra vez. ¿Debía creerle? ¿Su hermano, un miembro de Akatsuki? ¿Su modelo a seguir cuando era niño?

¡¿El chico que siempre le había enseñado a ser alguien bueno se había unido a una maldita mafia?!

Imposible.

—Sasuke —Su padre lo detuvo antes de que tocara la puerta. El azabache se volteó con expresión enojada—. Hay algo más que debes saber...

—¿Es otra de tus mentiras? Porque no pienso tragarme ese cuento. —Respondió cortante.

—No es ninguna mentira, hijo. Y es algo sobre tu nuevo amigo.

Eso captó la atención de Sasuke. ¿Qué tenía que ver el rubio en todo esto?

—¿De qué se trata?

—Tienes que proteger a Naruto... Llévalo contigo, acércate a él. Múdate a su departamento si es necesario —Fugaku mantenía su mirada firme, Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Ahora enloqueciste? —Su cara denotaba confusión extrema— ¿Qué tiene que ver que cuide a Naruto? Eso sólo lo pondría en peligro.

—Naruto Uzumaki es un chico joven en un nuevo país. No tiene idea de en quien confiar —argumentó—. Tú podrías ser la única persona que en realidad lo entienda.

Sasuke desvío la mirada. Lo que su padre le decía era una completa tontería. ¿Él podía entender a Naruto? Su padre definitivamente había perdido el juicio.

—Si lo proteges, puede que lo salves. —Susurró Fugaku.

Sasuke alzó la vista procesando esas palabras. No entendía lo que su padre le estaba pidiendo. No conocía de nada a Naruto ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro de que él lo salvaría? ¿Y creía que él se haría responsable de cuidar a ese chico?

Salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás. Fugaku sonrió. Sabía que su hijo haría lo correcto tarde o temprano.

 **...**

—Aquí tienes la orden de tu expresso. Disfrútalo. —Naruto sonrió.

—Gracias.

El ojiazul suspiró. Había entregado la siguiente orden del día a una chica. Hace unos minutos que Sasuke se había encerrado en la oficina de Fugaku, y tenía un mal presentimiento.

" _¿Le dirá a su padre lo que pasó? ¿Qué le responderá? ¿Le contará que le ayude?"_ No podía apagar las preguntas que, segundo a segundo, lo preocupaban más.

—Oye, Naruto... —Lo llamó Kiba acercándose. Tenía una mirada de curiosidad y un paño mojado en la mano por limpiar las mesas— ¿Conoces al señorito Egocéntrico?

Naruto alzó una ceja divertido. —¿Te refieres a Sasuke?

—No, idiota. Me refiero a mi mamá —Rodó los ojos—. Claro que hablo del niño Uchiha. Los vi platicando hace un rato.

Naruto sonrió. —Lo ayudé cuando se metió en problemas, sólo nos conocemos por eso.

—¿Cuándo sucedió eso? No sabía que se había metido en problemas —se rió Inuzuka—. Me hubiera encantado ver su cara.

Naruto quería reír también, pero la imagen de Sasuke pidiéndole ayuda aún permanecía en su mente. En cambio, Kiba observó su mirada tornarse triste.

—¿Fue algo grave? —Preguntó con preocupación. En el poco tiempo que conocía a Naruto, nunca lo había visto triste, siempre era todo sonrisas.

—Si... creo que lo fue... —Respondió bajito.

Inuzuka suspiró. Necesitaba animarlo. —Fuera lo que fuera ya pasó. ¿Qué te parece si vemos películas en mi casa después del trabajo? —Le sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

Eso animó a Naruto en milisegundos. Él amaba las películas.

—¡Si-dattebayo! ¡Y también podemos ver Juego de Tronos! —Sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

Kiba frunció el ceño. —¿Estás loco? No quiero escuchar tus ronquidos.

—¡Por favoooooor! —Le puso ojitos de cachorrito— ¡Nunca ronco, soy una persona muy pulcra, y prometo comprar las palomitas!

Kiba observó con cautela a Naruto y luego cerró los ojos derrotado.

—Tsk. Bien... te toca comprar la pizza también —suspiró—, pero si haces cosas raras en medio de la noche te saco a patadas.

Naruto se sonrojó. —Nunca haría eso.

Kiba se rió, y ninguno de los dos observó la mirada que Sasuke le dirijió al rubio antes de marcharse.

Como si Naruto fuese algo que desconocía totalmente.

 **...**

Ya era tarde en la noche cuando Kiba, quien era el único que tenía coche, le había sugerido a Naruto que pasaran a buscar ropa y otros productos de higiene a su casa.

Nunca había ido al apartamento del rubio, y le sorprendió ver que después de llevar un tiempo viviendo ahí, aún tenía cajas que no había desempacado. Pero otras cosas como el sofá, la mesita del centro y algunos estantes de libros con la televisión ya estaban siendo usados.

—Siéntete comódo-ttebayo, no tardo. —Le dijo Naruto, y desapareció por la puerta de su dormitorio.

Se sentó en el sofá inspeccionando la casa.

El pequeño departamento era lo suficientemente espacioso para que Naruto pudiese vivir cómodamente. Estaban en el tercer piso, y fuera de las paredes se podía escuchar el ruido de los autos pasar por la carretera.

Plantas artificiales decoraban varias partes de la casa, y ciertos muebles desacomodados le daban un aire hogareño.

Unos cuadros colgaban de las blancas paredes. Llamaron La atención de Kiba, quien se levantó para verlos mejor.

En uno aparecía un pequeño Naruto, tenía los ojos más grandes y el cabello igual de alborotado. Reía siendo empujado en un columpio por una mujer pelirroja, probablemente su madre.

En otro, un Naruto igual de pequeño estaba en el centro de una mesa con un pastel de "Feliz Cumpleaños" frente a él. Su madre y otro hombre con cabello rubio sonreían posando para la foto.

Finalmente había otro cuadro. Se veía mucho más reciente. Naruto debía tener 15 años, y lo acompañaba un señor de avanzada edad.

No podía decirlo con exactitud, pero parecían muy cercanos.

Probablemente era uno de sus abuelos, los había mencionado en algunas conversaciones.

Kiba no sabía nada de la familia de Naruto hasta ese momento. No era que necesitara conocerlos, Naruto podía decidir si contarle a alguien sobre su vida privada o no. Aunque sabía que el rubio había vivido con sus abuelos en los últimos años, y después de fallecer, él utilizó el dinero de la herencia para mudarse a Tokio. Probablemente para comenzar una nueva vida.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Naruto había volteado la casa de cabeza buscando su ropa, productos de limpieza, y su cartera con forma de rana que encontró debajo del sofá. Kiba se puso a matar zombies con su teléfono en un intento por no aburrirse.

—Naruto, vas a mi casa por una noche, no por una semana. —El rubio ya había entrado y salido de su habitación 20 veces.

—¡Lo siento, Kiba! Quiero que todo se quede en orden antes de que me vaya-ttebayo —suspiró con cansancio—. Ya termine.

Avanzó hacia él con la mochila en su brazo derecho. Kiba suspiró con alivio.

—¡Por fin! —guardó su teléfono— Vámonos de una vez.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron. Un rubio algo nervioso.

En realidad Naruto no quería parecer paranoico, pero después de haberse interpuesto en medio de un secuestro, deseaba no tener que toparse a unos tipos como esos nunca más en su vida. Había asegurado su casa; cerró las ventanas, escondió cosas de valor, y finalmente cerró la puerta con llave. Era la primera vez que pasaba una noche fuera de su apartamento, y se sentía raro dejar sus cosas resguardadas. Nunca pensó que sería tan cuidadoso cuando usualmente tiraba todo por cualquier lado sin importarle en donde calleran.

Probablemente Kiba pensaba que era muy raro.

—Vamos a comprar pizza y después pasamos por las palomitas. ¿Te parece? —Sugirió el castaño.

Naruto asintió.

Horas después llegaron a la casa de Kiba. Su hogar era más grande que el de Naruto, y mientras estacionaba enfrente, le comentó que aún vivía con su madre y su hermana Hana. Pero ella se había ido a estudiar a latinoamérica por unos meses.

Naruto ya sabía que Kiba era tres años menor que él, y tuvo que buscar trabajo para pagar su propia colegiatura (también quería estudiar en otro país).

Su madre, una mujer llamada Hana Inuzuka con el cabello castaño corto y en punta, los recibió con una sonrisa. Momentos después salió su perro Akamaru dando ladridos de alegría al ver volver a su dueño, y Hana tuvo que controlarlo para que no se le lanzara al rubio buscando olfatearlo.

—Kiba, no me dijiste que traerías a alguien. —Lo regañó.

—Si, si, mamá, lo sé... —Bajó la mirada escondiendo su vergüenza— Él es Naruto, uno de mis compañeros de trabajo. Lo invité a ver una película.

La señora Inuzuka relajó su expresión. —Siéntete como en casa Naruto, sólo ignora el basurero que tiene Kiba en su habitación, le dije mil veces que la limpiara pero me cree su sirvienta.

—Mamá... —Kiba murmuró tratando de detener hacia donde iba la conversación.

Naruto intentaba no reírse.

Subieron a la habitación, que efectivamente estaba desordenada, pero no más que la suya, y después de unas horas ambos se quedaron dormidos con Akamaru sobre la cama. Naruto sentado en el piso, recargando su espalda en la cama, y Kiba abrazando a Akamaru mientras roncaba. La película se había terminado pero nadie se molestó en apagar la televisión, hasta el día siguiente cuando su madre entró a regañar a su hijo por el coste de la luz y Akamaru lamió la cara de Naruto, haciendo que necesitará un baño matutino.

Tomó un baño, Kiba le hizo una broma, su madre les preparó un desayuno mientras le contaba a Naruto las travesuras que su hijo solía hacer, y Kiba murió de vergüenza luego de escuchar a su madre decirle que cuando tenía 9 años se fue desnudo al colegio.

El resto de la mañana pasó entre risas hasta que tuvieron que ir a trabajar de nuevo.

Aunque por la tarde todo eso quedaría olvidado.

 **...**

Naruto se despidió como todos los días de sus compañeros. Tomó un taxi y bajó en el edificio que había elegido para vivir.

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde, y gracias al destino le habían dejado salir antes. Ansiaba volver a su casa y tomar un baño caliente, aunque esa misma mañana había tomado uno en la casa de Inuzuka.

El edificio de 4 pisos le había costado muy poco para estar en el centro de la ciudad. Algo que le venía de maravilla, siendo que él no quería gastarse toda la herencia en un solo lugar para dormir. Apretó el botón del elevador y esperó a que las puertas se abrieran para llegar a su habitación.

Sin embargo, al llegar no esperaba encontrarse con todo el lugar destrozado.

—¿Pero... qué...? —Susurró.

Parecía que un tornado había querido arrasar con todo.

Los muebles estaban rotos y desperdigados en varias partes. Plumas de los cojines habían salido volando, sospechaba que algunas eran de su cama y sus almohadas. Las macetas de flores yacían destrozadas con las flores arrancadas, y las piedras que las decoraban estaban tiradas por todo el suelo.

Al menos sus cuadros familiares estaban intactos. A excepción de una foto de él mismo que se encontraba en el suelo con el cristal rotos. Se acercó a recogerla.

" _¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡Cerré todo con llave! ¿Se llevaron algo?"_ Pensó entrando en pánico.

—Cálmate, cálmate. No te servirá de nada asustarte... —Pero sentía su corazón acelerado. No entendía nada. ¿Qué debía hacer primero? ¿Revisar lo demás o llamar a la policía?

—Te buscaban a ti, dobe.

Escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien en la habitación, y segundos después una cabellera negra se dejaba asomar con el rostro serio.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había entrado?

Sasuke Uchiha empezaba a darle pesadillas.

—¿Cómo...?

—Vine a buscarte para hablar contigo, pero me encontré con... —hizó un ademán abarcando todo a su alrededor— esto.

Naruto suspiró observando todo.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir con que me buscaban? —Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Sasuke sonrió con altanería. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no era de felicidad. —¿No es obvio? Te interpusiste entre ellos y su dinero. Quieren venganza.

Naruto dejó de escuchar el sonido de su corazón. Había dejado de respirar y no le importaba. Esto era lo que temía. No conocía a este chico, ni a esos delincuentes, y ahora se había involucrado en una estupidez como esta.

Empezó a reír. Sasuke lo miró con la ceja alzada.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —Preguntó el azabache.

—Esto... todo esto —susurró mirando el cuadro roto que tenía en sus manos, alzó la vista encontrándose con la de Sasuke—. Yo... no te conozco Sasuke. ¿Qué demonios querrían de mi? —sus ojos mostraban frenesí— ¡No les puedo dar nada!

Sasuke avanzó unos pasos hasta que alcanzó a Naruto. Tomó la fotografía de entre sus manos y la colocó sobre el estante que seguía completo. Luego se volteó para mirar al rubio.

—No importa que no me conozcas —susurró—. Te metiste en sus asuntos y ahora quieren ir tras de ti.

—Sasuke... —su voz se rompió— yo...

" _Tengo miedo."_ Quería decir, pero no se atrevió.

No quería parecer débil. No enfrente de Sasuke. No después de haberse enfrentado a esos delincuentes por decisión propia.

Sasuke pareció entenderlo. Sin necesidad de que Naruto dijera nada, acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y abrió los brazos, dejando que el cuerpo de Naruto lo envolviera en un abrazo.

El único abrazo que alguna vez iba a recibir, porque él nunca abrazaba a la gente y nunca dejaba que lo abrazaran.

Naruto recibió el abrazo. Demasiado abatido para sorprenderse, pero reconfortado por el calor que parecía provenir del otro, que era sólo unos centímetros más bajo que él. No lloro, pero por suerte Sasuke pareció saber exactamente lo que necesitaba para mantenerlo con la cabeza en el suelo.

—Vendrás a vivir conmigo. —El azabache murmuró, aún pegado al pecho del rubio.

O quizás no tan en el suelo.

—¿Qué? —Esta vez sí se sorprendió. Apartó al moreno por los hombros y observó su rostro. Sasuke mostraba una determinación innegable.

—¿Crees que Akatsuki no te seguirá buscando? —argumentó— Ahora saben donde vives. Si vienes conmigo al menos podré ayudarte si tienes algún problema.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

—¿P-Por qué querrías ayudarme? Es mi culpa haberme involucrado en esto...

—Estabas intentando salvarme —sentenció Sasuke—. No dejaré que mueras por haberte involucrado en mis asuntos.

La mirada del rubio brillo, como si fuese a derramar unas lágrimas que no salieron.

—Sasuke, yo...

—Recoge tus cosas, te ayudaré a llevarlas al auto. —Le dio la espalda a Naruto observando el lugar detalladamente.

Habían cosas que no fueron destrozadas, y las cajas que aún no habían sido desempacadas parecían igual de intactas. Naruto asintió inhalando y exhalando, armándose de valor.

Pero... ¿cómo había entrado el Uchiha a su departamento? Es una pregunta que sólo el azabache podía responder.

* * *

 _ **¹**_ _**Yakuza:**_ La yakuza es un término que aplica a los grupos del crimen organizado del Japón: la mafia del país.

 _ **²**_ _**Kyodai:**_ Son los nuevos miembros, usualmente no participan en tareas importantes, y podría decirse que son un rango más bajo que los wakashu.

 _ **³**_ _**Wakashu:**_ Si el clan, en este caso la mafia, está organizado como una familia, los wakashu vendrían siendo los hijos. Le deben obediencia y lealtad al jefe a cambio de protección.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D  
¡Dejénme un review contándome su opinión, saben que me ayuda mucho!

 **También le agradezco a las personas que comentaron (o lo harán después de subir esto) en el primer capítulo. Un escritor no puede mejorar solo, por eso me gusta saber lo que piensan :)**

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, hasta la siguiente ~


End file.
